Wonderwall
by SilverBullet2theheart
Summary: Kendall put on his brave face to hide the hurt he felt. Saying goodbye was the hardest part of these phone calls. Jo bit her lower lip. Kendall smiled, "Goodnight my Wonderwall." "What did you just call me?" Jo asked, puzzled.


**A/N: So, like all Rushers who follow HeffronDrive on Twitter, I have been waiting for Kendall to post the new cover he's been tweeting about. This got me to thinking about all the songs I would like to hear him sing. One day at work, "Wonderwall" by Oasis came on the radio, and I immediately began working on this story. Fluffy, canon-paired stories are probably my favorite thing to read, and I hope you all like this one. Please enjoy and review!**

**~SilverBullet2theheart **

**P.S. I don't own Big Time Rush or Oasis. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write fanfiction. :)**

"Goodnight JoJo-Bear," said Kendall.

"And good morning, Kenny-Poo," replied Jo with a grimace.

They sat there on video call, staring at each other in an awkward silence.

"This coupley-nickname-thing isn't really working for us, is it?" Kendall asked uneasily.

Jo shook her head. "Nope."

The young pair broke into laughter as they realized how ridiculous they had been. Both knew that they weren't a cookie cutter couple that could go along with every silly ritual that other kids their age were so in to. They didn't have to be puke-inducing for their relationship to work. All that mattered was that they cared for each other.

"I should probably let you get to sleep now…" Kendall began as the last bits of laughter subsided.

Jo's giggle turned into a pout. "I suppose so…"

Kendall put on his brave face to hide the hurt he felt. Saying goodbye was the hardest part of these phone calls. Jo bit her lower lip.

Kendall smiled, "Goodnight my _Wonderwall_."

"What did you just call me?" Jo asked, puzzled

"Oh, uh… _Wonderwall_," replied Kendall. "Like that song by _Oasis_."

Jo arched one shapely eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really?" Kendall's mouth dropped open in surprise. "They played it on the 90's radio station all the time back in Minnesota!"

"No, I've never heard of it," said Jo.

Kendall grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Hold on a sec," he said, holding up his index finger.

Kendall set the phone down on his bed so that Jo could only see the ceiling. The stars stuck up there glowed dimly in the gray, California morning. Jo had placed the stars there herself during an Owl City phase. She smiled as the lyrics floated into her thoughts.

"_If you're my girl,  
Swirl me around your room with feeling,  
And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling,  
Will shine for us,  
As love sweeps over the room,  
Cause we tend to make each other blush_

_You make me blush!"_

_Bump. Shuffle. _"Logan?" Jo heard Kendall call out.

She sat on her end of the phone quietly pondering what Kendall could possibly need Logan for. "_Kendall and his plans,"_ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

A moment later, Jo heard Logan's bare feet pad into the room. "What is it?" she heard him ask. Kendall spoke to Logan in a muffled whisper. There was the sound of a guitar being tuned, and then the room was a blur as the phone was repositioned. Jo closed her eyes to preserve herself from motion sickness.

When Jo opened her eyes again, she was facing Logan's half of the bedroom. Logan, still in his pajamas, sat cross-legged on the foot of his bed. He gave Jo a small wave, which she returned. Kendall walked into view, his beloved acoustic guitar in hand, and settled himself next to Logan on the edge of the bed.

Kendall started strumming a soft, slow melody while Logan kept time by patting his lap to the beat.

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now"_

Kendall grinned at Jo, and her heart fluttered.

"_Back beat, the word was on the street__  
__That the fire in your heart is out__  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
__But you never really had a doubt__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do about you now"_

_"And all the roads we have to walk are __**winding**__," _Kendall sang as Logan harmonized._  
"__And all the lights that lead us there are __**blinding**__  
__There are many things that I__  
__Would like to say to you, __**but I don't know how**__"_

_"Because maybe," _Kendall's voice rang out.

"_(Maybe)"_ Logan echoed.

"_You're gonna be the one that saves me,_

_(Saves me)_

_And **after** **all**, you're my **wonderwall**_

_Today was gonna be the day_  
_But they'll never throw it back to you_  
_By now you should've somehow_  
_Realized what you're not to do_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do, **about you now**_

_And all the roads that lead you there are **winding**_  
_And all the lights that light the way are **blinding**_  
_There are many things that I_  
_Would like to say to you, **but I don't know how**_

_I said maybe,_

_(Maybe)_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_(Saves me)_

_And **after all**, you're my **wonderwall**_

_I said maybe,_

_(I said maybe) _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_(Saves me)  
And **after all**, you're my **wonderwall**_

_I said maybe,_

_(I said maybe)_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_(That saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_(That saves me)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"_

Kendall played the final chords of the song with a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes. He set the guitar down and turned to Logan in a dismissive manner. Logan clapped Kendall on the shoulder, and gave Jo a quick smile before getting up and leaving the room.

Jo blinked hard to fight the tears from falling from her eyes. She was so incredibly touched by the song, and the way Kendall had just sung it for HER. Jo didn't know of any other girl who had such an amazing boyfriend as Kendall. She was blessed beyond anything she deserved.

"So?" asked Kendall with a sweet smile.

"That was lovely," Jo choked out.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Kendall said.

Jo could only smile at him. Only smile with teary eyes, and pray that they could stay in this moment for longer. She knew that the dreaded goodbye was coming into play again, but Jo also knew that she would be able to get through the next day with this memory carrying her.

"Goodnight, my _Wonderwall_," Kendall crooned.

"Good morning, Kendall," Jo sighed, as her fatigue finally set in.

Kendall touched his fingertips to his lips and held them out to her. Jo responded by mirroring the gesture. With a last, soft smile, Kendall hung up the phone, and Jo's screen went black.

Jo settled into her down comforter with a smile on her face. Streaks of salty tears made their way down her cheeks. Jo was not sad though, because tonight, she would dream of that sweet, blonde boy in California. That boy that held her heart; her _Wonderwall_.


End file.
